


Peace | VLD Alternate Ending

by PidgeGunderson



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, New Year New Voltron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PidgeGunderson/pseuds/PidgeGunderson
Summary: Peace. It's what Voltron has been trying to achieve from the very beginning, but just when they think it possible, the paladins discover an awful truth about one of their allies, breaking their trust. Not to mention, they still have other enemies they have yet to defeat. With more and more problems arising, "peace" turns into a mere afterthought.





	Peace | VLD Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> As Voltron fans, we didn't deserve that ending. It left many of us feeling disappointed and heartbroken. So I decided to write my own version, how I imagined it would end all along. It's only a simple fanfic, but I hope it will at least bring some happiness to those who were devastated by season 8. Enjoy!
> 
> The story begins towards the end of season 6 episode 4. (I know, it's a while back!)

She looked up at him, eyes glimmering with newfound hope. He wore a soft expression and smiled down at her. She blushed, smiling back. He helped her get down from the ship and they made their way to meet the others.

She was filled with excitement. What they had just discovered could change everything, and finally bring peace to the universe. That was the one thing she endlessly wished for, after all.

But as soon as they entered the bridge, they were both met by an unpleasant surprise.

“Allura, step away from Lotor.” Lance ordered. He was standing with his blaster ready to shoot. The rest of the paladins surrounded them, along with a few others, all with solemn looks on their faces.

Allura was taken aback. She stepped in front of Lotor, shielding him. “I will do no such thing. Tell me what’s happening here.”

Everyone was posed to attack and the tension in the room was immense. Something was wrong, _very_ wrong.

“Lotor is a monster!” An unfamiliar voice said. She turned to face an Altean girl. “He has been harvesting Altean quintessence for generations.”

Allura’s eyes widened. She stood there, staring at the girl in shock. “An Altean... “ She looked back at Lotor, expecting some sort of explanation, anything. He provided none.

“You killed my brother,” the Altean continued, “and thousands of others.”

Pidge cut in. “Lotor has been lying to us the whole time. He’s a murderer, just like his father!”

“You know nothing of what you speak.” Lotor finally spoke. His eyes narrowed.

“What are they talking about?” Allura searched his gaze, not wanting to accept this as the truth.

“Allura, listen to me,” Lotor pleaded. “I’ve dedicated my life to preserve Altean culture. Were some lost in the process? Yes, but it was all for a noble cause. I sacrificed a few to preserve the life of millions. Allura, do not let this ruin all that we’ve worked for...”

He took her hand in his, but she ripped it away from his grasp.

“You’ve said enough, Lotor. How could you do something like this?” She tried fighting back the urge to cry, but it was all too much. She stared at the floor, tears already streaming down her cheeks, unable to look at him anymore.

Coran came up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Overcome with emotion, she buried her face into him and he held her in a comforting embrace.

Lotor sighed, looking away. He had the expression he usually wore, one that showed much pain, suffering, remorse even.

“I turn myself in.” He held up his hands in surrender.

Shiro stepped forward. “Lock him u-ugh...”

Without warning, Shiro fell to his knees with a loud grunt. He held his head as if he were in tremendous pain, continuously crying out in agony.

“Oh my gosh!”

“Woah, what the heck?!”

“Shiro?”

“What’s happening to him?!”

Keith ran over and knelt down in front of him. “Shiro, what’s wrong?!”

When he didn’t show any sign of reaction, Keith started to get anxious. He grabbed his shoulders, shaking him hard. “Shiro! Talk to me!!”

Shiro gradually met his gaze, but his eyes were lifeless, as if some other force had taken control over him.

Hunk was standing beside them and glanced nervously at Keith. “Is he okay?”

He looked up at Hunk, worry all over his face. “I- I don’t know…”

Then, out of nowhere, Shiro shoved Keith out of the way, sending him flying across the room, knocking both him and Hunk down. Once they were done with, he lunged straight towards Lotor and Lance.

“Shiro! S-stay back!” Lance was barely able to aim at him, hands trembling in fear.

The black paladin stopped.

All eyes were on him. Everyone was tense, as he was unpredictable and could strike at any moment.

He tilted his head in a way that almost seemed unnatural. His voice was low and contemptuous.

“You wouldn’t do that to me, now would you?”

“H-huh? What are you-” Before Lance could finish, Shiro punched him hard in the stomach, slamming him against the wall. Then he turned to Lotor, who was unequipped and vulnerable to attack.

“Lotor!” Allura yelled. She tried to reach him, but almost immediately, she was struck and stumbled down.

“No!” Lotor breathed in sharply. He clenched his fists, anger taking over him.

He threw a punch at Shiro, but instead of hitting him, his arm extended into empty air. The lost momentum left Lotor confused and unbalanced. Then Shiro grabbed his arm and hurled him to the ground, impact so powerful it knocked him out.

Shiro picked him up, draped him over his back, and was gone, just like that.

Allura looked up just in time to see him exit with Lotor through the doors. She attempted to get up, but was too weak, still recovering from the blow.

“H-He’s gone mad! Someone stop him before he leaves the ship!”

Pidge was standing in a corner, back pressed to the wall. She was still startled at all that had just happened, but snapped out of it when she heard Allura.

“I-I’ll get him!” She dashed out after Shiro.

She followed him to the hangar where he was already getting into an escape pod. She gasped, running towards him and grabbing her bayard. She pointed it at him, but as soon as they made eye contact, something inside her wasn’t able to act. She just couldn’t hurt him, even in these circumstances.

He stared at her for another brief moment before flying off into space.

Pidge stood there, dumbfounded.

Shortly, Keith caught up to her. “Where’s Shiro?” he asked.

“He... got away. I wasn’t fast enough… What do we do now?”

“We have to stay focused.” He called the other paladins. “Lance, Hunk, Allura, can you still pilot your lions?”

“Yeah, I’ll manage.”

“Yes, I can try.”

“We’ve got this.”

“Then let’s go. The more of us out there, the sooner we can get them back.” Keith said.

“But Shiro’s gone. Who’s gonna pilot the black lion?” Pidge pointed out.

“I will.”

Before long, the lions of Voltron were gaining on the escape pod. Keith stayed behind and tried calling Shiro, but failed. As soon as he started talking, saying everything was going to be okay, Shiro denied the call and kept going. He sighed, not realizing what was unfolding in the distance.

“Is that-” It was Pidge.

“A wormhole?!” Lance finished.

Keith jerked his head up to see exactly that.

“He’s trying to escape!!”

“Haggar, it _has_ to be Haggar. She must’ve gained the ability, but how?” Allura said.

“We can’t worry about that now, we have to get Shiro back.”

“But, um, Shiro’s not Shiro anymore.” said Hunk.

“I know, but something is wrong with him. We all know he would never give up on us, we can’t give up on him.”

They all hummed in unison.

“Guys, we’ll be faster together, form Voltron!”

After the transformation, Voltron powered full speed towards the wormhole, but even though they had sufficient thrust, it was progressively being overcome by drag.

“How did he make it out there so fast?!”

“The wormhole is closing up, we’re not going to make it!”

“We’re too heavy!”

“Disband!!”

“Huh? What?!” the other paladins said.

“The energy from disconnecting might create enough thrust to propel me through the wormhole.” Keith quickly explained.

“You’ll be the only one on the other side!” Allura objected.

With the wormhole closing in fast, there wasn’t much time left, but Keith was determined to make it.

“DO IT!”

With that, all the lions disbanded, sending the black lion straight into the wormhole, right when it was closing up.

And then, he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> So as you can tell, this is going to start out following canon events, with only slight changes. I promise though, things will change soon! But hey, you made it through the first chapter, right? Yay! Look, I'm not the best writer out there, but I greatly appreciate everyone who has taken the time to read this and given it a chance. Thank you!!


End file.
